Unspoken
by Moonlight M3lody
Summary: Before moving to Dangerous Ability class, Tsubasa decides to tell Misaki rather than go away without notice..


A/n:turned out to have more dialogues than what I've expected. My first attempt on Gakuen Alice, but I've read some great story on the archive! I just recently started on GA, so tell me of OOCness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. It's Tachibana Higuchi's. generic.

"Dangerous Ability Class, Tsubasa?"She shook her head disbelievingly."Are you crazy?-This-how could I tell Mikan about-"she stopped when her eyes meet his. "You do know what you're getting into, right?"Misaki growled. She should've known when he asked her to meet him in the empty Special Ability class after school.

The boy gave her bitter smile."I know. I've seen it myself."Suddenly her tone was no longer holding back the anger and anxiety."You're going for a suicide! Joining yourself to the headmaster's personal horde!" Tsubasa sighed. Like what he had predicted, conveying the news wasn't the easiest thing to do. He could just …left, but somehow he couldn't do that to Misaki."Yeah, it's not like I'm the one saying 'let me join!'I think you understand this is not an option anymore. At least this way, I can protect that kids-Natsume and You-from doing anything that could harm their lives."

"By putting your own on the line, "she grumbled, now without anger. She knew Tsubasa far too well on this term, and she hated herself for this, but she would do the same in his position. What was planned by the headmaster? Tsubasa was in Special Ability class for well, over 10 years, and now he suddenly moved him to the Dangerous Ability class? Even in regular ability class they had been involved in battles, a few of them were intense ones. Now with him in Dangerous Ability, they would send him into missions… just like Natsume, and Misaki knew those missions were not kind heartedly picked.

"You're just 14."

"They're 10 in average. And You, he haven't even reach 4 yet. Misaki, not even one of us deserve such things."

Misaki drew a deep breath. She knew, whatever she was going to say would not change a thing. It wasn't Tsubasa's place to reject. It wasn't an offer. It was a _command_, and in Alice Academy a command cost you your life when you disobey.

"You know, sometimes I wish I'm not involved in any of these, pretending that I'm one of the normal girls leading simple life outside, not an Alice that was treated as the country's possession." It was true. She was happy in Alice Academy, but the whole battle and betrayal, twist and plots started to give her headache. Tsubasa averted his gaze from her, suddenly seemed to be so interested in a pile of wooden box.

"Well, I won't think of that. Sure, outside we can live without worrying that we can probably be dead anytime, no need to drink pheromone guard just in case or even training all days to survive. It may be simpler outside, but there's no you, Kaname, Mikan and the others."

She looked at her partner intensely. That was a sincere words coming out of him. Truth to be told, being in academy for nearly all her life she couldn't imagine what it's like living outside. The only sources of her imaginations were stories, told by students that came when they were old enough to remember. Her memories were vague, though she could remember smiles on those blurry images.

There was comfort in Tsubasa's words. One that erased her anxiety. Deciding that pushing further on the matter was no longer needed, she sighed and let it over.

"Take care of yourself."

"I am moving to another class, not departing to somewhere and not going back."

Like she would buy that. If a ten years old was given a mission that caused him such injury, what would they give to a 14 years old?

Why it need to be _Dangerous_? Couldn't it be _Latent_ or _Somatic_ instead? Yeah, they wouldn't move him to either one, his Alice wasn't any one of the two, but at least both were safer.

"_Tsubasa_."

Hearing her familiar death sentence reply, He let out a crisp, hearty laugh.

"I will. Thanks for the concern."

As he was reminded to something, he returned to his serious expression. The sudden change had long since surprising for Misaki. Years after years, her trains of thoughts had been mastered by Tsubasa, and so did his to her. She believed that no one else in the academy knew Tsubasa more than her. That's what partner was, right?

"Please…Don't tell Mikan about this yet." He fiddled the tip of his head, eyes darkened. He wanted his transfer to be in covert, for at least until he find a better time to reveal it. That was partially why he decided to pack his needs when no one occupied the room."She got enough thoughts on Natsume. I don't want her to be more depressed than now." Silence engulfed them for awhile. Misaki thought of his request rather carefully. She didn't like hiding things as they would only be more painful when the time comes, but she understood why Mikan shouldn't know this early. The situation had been more complicated than before, and if she decided on something rash, then Tsubasa's attempt to sneak on would be history. On the other hand, to Mikan, Tsubasa was more or less her brother. She would miss him as much as Misaki would.

"If you wish so. However, do tell her. I'll leave that to your judgment, but don't expect me to be impressed if you keep it a secret for too long."

"I take it that everything has been taken care of?"

"Looks like. Tsubasa …do come back, okay? I'll …hate you if you suddenly disappear or something like that."

For a reason or two, she had…hunches, she wasn't sure how to call it, and it was proven to be _definitely_ not a good one. Tsubasa would laugh at her if she told him, so she tried to make it as natural as she could.

"I promise I will visit the SA class often. Then again, we're on the same class, anyway, and we can meet at the dorm."

"You ditch class regularly so I won't expect any news from you at school. Keep in touch with us and inform us if you're involved in any sort of trouble. Your friends aren't just for showcase."

This time, he was actually laughed. "Yes, Ma'am."

"How many years do you think I have spent with you? You got into trouble almost in regular basis, "she chortled. They looked at each other and smiled.

"I do hope they transferred me back to Special Ability class. You guys are better to hang out with and who ever want a 'dangerous' label etched on practically your back?"

"I wonder why they do this. I mean, the principals were strange, and there are something fishy going on."

"I suppose I'll learn more once they start to include me on their meetings. At this rate, we know virtually nothing. By the way, Misaki?"

"Yes?" she rolled her eyes. What's with the abrupt topic change?

"You'll always be my partner."

"Yeah. Too bad they doesn't change partner based on the class. I've stuck with you for over ten years."

Both of them knew she didn't meant what she said. Their friendship had grown through times and she was the only person he could believe with his life, and vice versa. Breakdowns and fights had occurred several times within ten years, but they knew they couldn't find better partner to be with.

Besides, there was something on their relationship. A strange, yet beautiful thread of trust and devotion that grew stronger along them, binding their friendship altogether. It was unseen, it was unspoken, and need not to. Yet it was there.

"Take care of the kids for me."

"Have you finish packing?"

"I think. Not so many to pack, though. They keep my room unchanged, so I only need to bring these things I left in class."

"Tsubasa?"

"Hm?"

"I do mean what I said. Take care."

-000-

When she heard that Tsubasa went missing, Misaki couldn't help but cried."Idiot…"

-00-

A/N: Have you ever think of friendship love? As what I've stated above. It is unspoken, so in a way, they don't have the status, but everyone knows they are with each other. They feel more comfortable without the title. I do witness it by my own eyes. My friends have changed elementary school friendship into friendship love in middle school (and they're in Misaki and Tsubasa's age as well!) They obviously look like a couple though neither one of them confirm it. They cared for each other, comforting and supporting the partner. All the beauty of love minus the rush and lust of the usual love relationship plus the comfortable feelings towards the other, and the lasting soothing element of friendship. I think that Tsubasa and Misaki are currently on that level, though Tsubasa is more open about his feelings.


End file.
